The Wedding
by flying-dreaming-dancing
Summary: Will Toshiro and Momo ever make it to the altar especially with all these problems? Hitsugaya x Hinamori with maybe a little bit of Ichigo x Rukia. chapter 13 is finally here!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of it all

Today was the day that everything had to be perfect, but nothing was. Today was the day the Momo Hinamori was going to be married to Toshiro Hitsuguaya. Today was the day they had waited for since the very beginning.

OoOoOoO

_Beep, Beep, Beep!!_

"Go away…" Momo said groggily. "I don't want to get up…let me sleep." She had stayed up late that night for her bachelorette party with her friends as she was going to be married to her fiancée soon.

"I refuse to get up." And so she did not get up, but instead dropped back to a much needed sleep

_1 hour later_….

"MOMO!!!!!!" a loud shrill voice called.

'WAHHH!!! What?!!'

'You are late, where have you been? I've been waiting for you for half and hour." Matsumoto said.

'What are you talking about Rangiku?' Momo yawned.

'I'm talking about you getting ready for your wedding which happens to be TODAY!!! So instead of sleeping GET UP AND GET READY!!!!'

'WHATTTTTTT!!!! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I. Am. Getting. Married. Today.' Momo started hyperventilating.

Rangiku grabbed her hand and pulled to her to the bathroom.

'Breathe woman, Breathe. You are going to be fine. I'm going to call Rukia and we will fix this. Oh my God what are we going to do about your hair!!!!'

'Rangiku, I don't think that I can do this. I'm not ready for this,' Momo said.

'Don't even **go** there, you and taicho have waited long enough. Just imagine that today is a normal day, but you are getting married to the love of your life who you have been dating since like forever and then you are going on your honeymoon and being with taicho.'

Momo did not feel any better by the end of Rangiku's attempt at consolation, but instead felt even more panicked and freaked out then before. She felt that she could hardly breathe let alone get married in front of tons of people.

'Ok we have got to move fast we are already behind,' said Rangiku while turning on the water for a shower and helping Momo out of her robe. 'Take the fastest shower that you can, make sure to really wash your hair and don't forget to shave really really well, we don't want any hairy legs for you or taicho.'

'Rangiku!!!!'

'Just go!!!!'

'Sorry…'

So, Momo went off to take a quick shower and to shave her legs once more for her beloved.

OoOoOoO

That same night in the Tenth Division after arriving home from his bachelor party and after many failed attempts at trying to fall asleep, Toshiro was up on his roof wide-awake and ready for the day to come.

_Momo._

The day is finally here, the day I've been waiting for my entire life, the day I get to marry Momo Hinamori.

Slowly dawn crept up in the sky and Toshiro climbed off his roof to at least try to get some sleep, as he did not want to look exhausted during the day, it was too important. He slid into bed and closed his eyes still thinking of the one thing that was important to him-

_Momo_.

Precisely 5 minutes later…Beep, Beep, Beep!!

'ARRRGGHHHHH!!!' groaned Toshiro as soon as he had fallen asleep the dang alarm went off.

'Toshiro!!!!!!' the door slammed open to Ichigo in a tux.

'it's Hitsuguaya-taicho to you and I just fell asleep so leave me alone' Toshiro rolled over and covered his head with his snow white sheets.

'No!!, now get up short stuff and get ready to get married!'

The room instantly took on an icy feeling. Ichigo felt as though frost was slowly forming on the windows.

'What did you say?' Toshiro stood up with the darkest look Ichigo had ever seen on him.

'Um….I said 'No!!! Get up Hitsuguaya-taicho and get ready to get married'??'

'That's what I thought I heard you say.'

All of a sudden, heavy footsteps were heard coming down the hallway and in thundered Renji also in a tux.

'Hitsuguaya-taicho why are you not already in your tux and ready to go to the reception!?' he yelled.

'I am not ready in my tux **because** I fell asleep ten minutes ago and had to deal with a rude person waking me up otherwise known as the idiot Ichigo,' Toshiro growled.

"Well, go take your shower and get changed we need to leave it in like," Renji paused to look at his watch, "HOLY CRAP!!! We need to leave in like 10 minutes!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, you are more nervous then me and it's **my** wedding day," Toshiro stated.

"What?! When did that change, you didn't feel like that last night," Ichigo said.

Flashback

_At the bachelor party_

"Guys, I don't think I can go through with it. What if she doesn't show up? What if I say something wrong? What if…What if she lied about loving me?" asked Toshiro while looking down at his lap and fiddling with his hands.

"_Geez don't act like a baby, Toshiro, be more mature," said Ichigo._

"_Way to put your foot in your mouth Ichigo, Way. To. Go." muttered Renji. _

"_Excuse me, but what did you just say and its HITSUGUAYA-TAICHO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!_

"I'M JUST SAYING, MAN UP AND STOP BEING SO PATHETIC, SHE WILL SHOW UP AND MARRY YOU AND I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT SHE WOULD LIE ABOUT HER FEELINGS, SO STOP ACTING LIKE A PANSY AND HAVE FUN!!!!"

End Flashback

"Whatever Ichigo," Toshiro grunted and walked into the bathroom.

"UHHH!! That STUPID MIDGET is going to be the death of me!!!" shouted Ichigo.

"Shut up Ichigo, before the captain hears your stupid..." whispered Renji.

"I heard that Strawberry!!!!" yelled the captain from behind the bathroom door.

"Never mind," muttered Renji, mostly to himself, while heading over to the couch to anxiously await for the soon to be married captain to be ready.

OoOoOoO

Little did anyone know, but the day was not going to be a smooth ride to the altar, in fact it was going to be a very bumpy one.


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Doubts

A/N: so this is the beginning of the troubles. for future notice if anyone has any ideas about a character that could fill a position like say best man or maid of honor those sort of things, place in a review. later on i'll place a page of who is in what positon. also send me any ideas of things that could go wrong or anybody you guys want to see in the story or have something bad happen to.

Disclaimer: i own bleach....in my dreams. in reality i don't own it.

* * *

"Momo hurry up in there!!! We barely have any time to do your hair!" yelled Rangiku thought it was slightly muffled by the door.

"Sorry Rangiku, but you told me to shave my legs **really **well for Shiro-chan."

"Well can you at least speed it up a bit!" yelled a new voice which came from the throat of Rukia, "I think Hitsuguaya-taicho would rather have you at the altar then you not there with perfectly shaved smooth legs and armpits."

"Geez, I'm done." Momo yelled while getting out of the shower.

"Thank God." Rangiku said in the midst of barging in the room.

"Rangiku!" shrieked Momo who was still naked and wet from the shower.

"We don't have time for this, Momo. Rukia help me dry her off, we need to do her hair **immediately**!"

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _She felt very uncomforatable with the other two women drying her off. Much more than normal, Momo felt extremely self-conscious about her appearance. _Maybe Shiro-chan thinks that these two are better looking than me_. She looked down at her still developing chest. _Maybe I need a bigger bust, that would make me more attractive._

"OK Momo, go put on a bra and underwear….remember strapless."

In the midst of putting on a robe (A/N: Momo is now wearing underclothes, Renji does not see anything thank heavens), Renji burst into the room.

"RENJI!!!" Momo screamed. If felt like she had done a lot of that this morning.

"Momo!! AHH!! I'm sorry…I'm….just…AHH!!…Momo…I'm.." Renji stuttered out praying to God Toshiro wouldn't turn him into an ice block.

"Renji!! What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!!" Rukia yelled while trying to push him out the door.

During his abuse from Rukia, Renji had covered his eyes. "I'm here to report to Matsumoto on how things are going."

"Oh! Renji, good you're here. Momo go sit in the chair and start to blow dry your hair. Spill Renji."

Momo sighed and swore that she was going to put locks on the doors when she moved in with Shiro-chan after the wedding. She gulped.

I hope its going okay…

Little did Momo know, things weren't going exactly smooth.

"What do mean you can't find the flower girl? Yachiru is very important!" Rangiku nearly screamed.

"Kenpachi-taicho is out looking for her with bribes of candy."

"OK, what else is happening?" asked a very ticked off Rukia.

"Um….well…Yamamoto-taicho is asleep and won't come out of his apartment, the cake fell so Ukitake-taicho is rebaking another one, the decorations aren't set up, the watermelons and peaches are late, the catering came, but it's the wrong food, nobody is dressed, and um…"

"Uh, the list just goes on and on," groaned Rukia.

"Can it get any worse?" Rangiku asked rhetorically.

"Uh, please don't kill me, but yes," Renji dropped off once he saw the murderous glares of the two women, "Ichigo and I were waiting for Hitsuguaya-taicho to finish showereing when he ran out half clothed, snagged the bag with his tux in it, his zanpakto and haori and shunpo'd out of there and now we can't find him…." He trailed off at the end.

"WHATTTTT?!?!?!?" screamed Rukia and Rangiku causing Momo to drop the hair dryer on her foot, burning it slightly.

"OW!!" Momo yelled completely oblivious to the reason the women had yelled in the first place.

"Don't worry, stop freaking out," said Renji, "I sent Ichigo out to find the taicho while I went to check everything else out."

"You had better find him and fix everything else. NOW GET OUT!!!"

"Sorry, just leaving." Renji ducked out of the room, who knew women could get so violent about a stupid day.

Back in the room, Rangiku and Rukia turned around to see Momo hopping around on one foot.

"Momo? Are you trying a new dance out?" Both were ignorant of the accident they had caused. "Come one we need to do your hair."

OoOoOoO

Toshiro had thankfully escaped Ichigo and Renji in order to think he needed a pep talk from one who knew him someone other than Momo.

"_Hynorinmaru?" _Toshiro asked tentatively_._

"_Yes Hitsuguaya?"_

"_Do you…do you think?"_

"_Think what? You are not normally so tongue-tied. Is something bothering you?"_

"_No…well yes. Do you think that I should go through with it? You know actually go through a reception when we could just live together and be fine?"_

"_Getting cold feet?"_ (A/N: I did not put that pun in their intentionally).

"_No, it's just is it worth the trouble, we could do something so much easier."_

"_Do you love her? I mean really love her?"  
_

"_Yes, you know that already."  
_

"_Would you give up your position in the Soul Society, run away from everything you know for her?"_

"Yes."

"_Would you die for her? Suffer eternal pain for her?"_

"_Yes, without a doubt."_

"_If the best thing for her was you leaving forever, would you do it?"_

"…_yes."  
_

"_You would never purposely hurt her?"  
_

"_Never."_

"_She loves you?"_

"_Yes."  
_

"_She'll die for you?"  
_

"_I wouldn't let her."_

"_Well duh, but that is beside the point, answer the question."  
_

"_Yes."_

"_And she really wants this?"  
_

"_Yes, it is one of her dreams."_

"_Then be married at a reception and saying 'I do' is one of the easiest things you will ever do. It's worth it."_

"_But, I'm…scared," Toshiro choked out the word, one he never uses, "I won't be right for her, I won't be able to protect her, I'm not ready…"_

"_WHO ARE YOU???? You are the taicho of the 10__th__ division, you are a child prodigy who wields the strongest ice sword __**ever**__ seen, you've fought dangerous enemies and survived and you are __**scared**__ that you won't be able to protect her and you're not right for her? For child genius you are so stupid sometimes!! You are right for her because she chose you, you are each half that when together creates a whole, you balance each other out!! You can and will marry her!!" roared the dragon._

It was one of the longest things Toshiro ever heard him say, but amazingly the clouds of worry and doubt disappeared completely leaving him full of courage and self confidence. He was going to marry the love of his life and nothing was going to get in his way.

"_Thank you Hyrionmaru, I really needed that."_

"_You're welcome, Baka, jeez you would think a child prodigy could figure this stuff out…"_ he mumbled.

Toshiro left him to his grumbling and 'returned' to his body to look at the horizon until he heard a familiar voice.

"Toshiro!! What the hell!!! Why did you leave and why are you in your tux on a roof?!!!" yelled Ichigo.

Damn, he forgot what he was wearing.

"First, it is Hitsuguaya-taicho and second, it'll be fine."

Toshiro slowly stood up, but didn't realize that his tux was caught on a loose nail until he heard the rip. He looked down and saw a lot of ripped cloth.

_That doesn't look good._

"Damn it!!!!!" was all he could say.

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: i bet you guys can figure out what happens after that......or maybe not...


	3. Chapter 3: What A Mess

A/N: this chapter has every bride's worst nightmare in it and a sailor suit...you'll see.

Disclaimer: in my dreams i own bleach. in real life i don't....*goes into a corner and gets into fetal position*

* * *

"There all done. Now don't you look nice," chirped Rangiku who was clearly proud of her work.

Momo looked at herself. Her hair cascaded down her back in beautiful waves that were shiny. A clip that was given to her by Shiro-chan for one of her birthday was delicately pinning a white rose in her hair above her left ear. A small chain of snowbells was placed on her head like a crown. Her eyes were outlined with liner and she had little water droplets on the end of her eyelashes. Light purple eye shadow surrounded her eyes making them stand out more than normal and her lips looked full and shiny. She looked and felt beautiful.

"Rangiku…thank you, I love it."

"You're welcome. Holy Crap!!! We need now we are already an hour behind!!!'

"WHAT!!! An hour?" yelled Momo, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I forgot to check the time since I was worried about Ichigo finding Taicho in time…" Rukia shot Rangiku a glare.

"FINDING SHIRO-CHAN??!!!!!" screamed Momo, a habit was clearly forming.

"Well, it seems that Taicho grabbed his stuff and umm…ran off, but probably to think," quickly finished Rangiku.

Momo slumped in the chair. "He left…he promised he would never leave…he said he wouldn't…how could he," she mumbled mostly to herself. Rukia and Rangiku shared a glance, neither knew what to say. Rukia spoke up first.

"Don't worry Momo, he'll come back. He has loved for forever and wanted this day to happen for a long time. He probably went to think about the future and you. He'll be back."

"Yes and instead of worrying over Taicho, we need to worry about getting you to room near the reception, changing you in a dress without ruining your hair, and having you walk down the aisle. Got it?" Rangiku asked. Momo only nodded weakly .

"Come on, let's go."

The women grabbed all the stuff in the room to take with them, while Momo didn't carry anything.

Originally, the group had walked together, but Momo slowly fell farther and farther behind. She couldn't keep up with the quick pace of the ladies without messing up her hair, so she walked by herself.

Eventually, Rukia and Rangiku noticed that Momo wasn't with them anymore and were about to turn back when they heard her scream.

When they turned around, both stared in horror as the sprinkler system turned on and spray Momo all over. Then they both saw two things. 1-she was crying and 2-their masterpiece was gone.

OoOoOoO

Toshiro and Ichigo could only look on in shock as they watched Toshiro's tux slowly fall apart leaving him standing half naked.

"What the hell **just** happened?" asked a still shocked Toshiro.

"Umm, I think your tux got caught on a nail and ripped in half 2 ½ hours before you are suppose to be getting married."

On the inside, Toshiro was screaming and panicking real bad. On the outside, he just flinched.

"I think…" Toshiro started, "I think I need to get a new tux."

"YOU THINK YOU IDIOT!! Where are we suppose to get you a new tux," yelled Ichigo.

"What do you mean idiot Strawberry!"

"You know what I mean, now shut up and let's find a new tux!!!"

"Fine."

The two men shunpo'd all over the Seiretei (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that) looking for the last minute tux.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS THE ONLY TUX!!!!" Toshiro yelled at an old lady.

"Chill dude, you're losing it," Ichigo said calmly.

"I WILL NOT CHILL AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Nothing."

"UGGGHHH! Are you sure that this is the only tux you have?" the old lady was holding up a little sailor suit, hat included, that was the perfect size for him.

"Yep."

"You'll look great Toshiro," joked Ichigo, "a man getting married in sailor suit. You are a man right? You've gone through puberty, right?"

"It's Hitsuguaya-taicho!!! And what's that suppose to mean 'Am I a man?' yes I am and for your information Strawberry I **have** gone through puberty so SHUT UP!!!"

Suddenly, Rangiku burst through the shop doors.

"TAICHO!!!" Rangiku ran up and gave him a hug, nearly suffocating him in the process. _Why did I have to get the fuku-taicho with such a big chest. Eventually I will die from these things._ (A/N: this may be a little perverted of me, but wouldn't you think that a boy in general would want to be short so that when given hugs by big chested women, he would get an eyeful?)

"Taicho, I was so worried, thank God we found you. Why aren't you in your tux and why is there an old lady holding up a sailor suit that would fit you?"

"Toshiro ripped his tux in half and so we have to get a new one!!" Ichigo blurted out.

"Taicho, is that true??" Rangiku asked absolutely horrified at his treatment of fine clothes.

_I am seriously going to freeze his mouth shut one of these days_.

"It's Hitsuguaya-taicho, and yes that is true," he answered icily.

Before either one knew, the two men were being dragged to the gate to the human world (A/N: I forgot what it is called, don't be mad), were through the gate and at a shopping mall with Rangiku in the lead. She was a woman one a mission, a mission to find a tux before the wedding.

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: MWAHHAHAHAH!! i'm so evil!!


	4. Chapter 4: What to do? What to do?

A/N: mor troube to come....

Disclaimer: i wish i could own bleach, but that not going to happen anytime soon... :(

* * *

Rukia finished with Momo for the second time that day.

"There good as new." Momo marveled at herself again. Rukia had copied Momo's previous look in an even shorter amount of time then before.

"Rukia, you are a master," Momo giggled.

"It was nothing really. I practice all the time on my Chappy the bunny mannequin. I make it look very cute." Momo giggle again. Laughter was some much better than panic, heck anything was better than panic.

"What are we suppose to do now?" asked Momo.

_I need something to do, I need a distraction._

"Let's check on the decorating, but this time," Rukia whispered a chant, "we shall place kido protection around the face."

All of the sudden Rukia started laughing.

"What's so funny Rukia?" Momo asked all panicked that the kido had ruined her hair.

"Nothing, you just look funny with a big black box around you head."

Momo looked back at the mirror.

_Is that me? I do look…weird_. Then she giggled.

"Come on Rukia, I want to see the reception."

They walked out slowly to the grounds, Momo excited to see what it looked like and Rukia worried that Renji had somehow messed everything up.

For lack of anything else better to do Momo decided to start a conversation.

"Where's Rangiku?"

"Uh, she went to find Hitsuguaya-taicho or something."

"Did she find him?" Momo asked again. _I need to know if he is alright…and why he ran off the way he did._

"Yeah, she had to stay with him though, supposedly his tux split in half, but that's probably not true."

"Oh, ok," Momo looked away relieved, then it dawned on her, "Did you say 'tux split in half'?"

"Yes, she said that it had snagged on a nail, but don't worry if anyone can fix it, Rangiku can."

The panic slowly subsided in Momo, but the worry did not.

"Uh oh."

"What?" asked Momo. Then she looked up at the sitting area and the altar.

Everything, not some things, everything was ruined.

"YACHIRU!!!!!"

OoOoOoO

Rangiku flew through the mall like the expert shopper she was. She stopped when she saw a store that said "The Tux Shop."

"Perfect."

_Thank God she stopped_. Toshiro and Ichigo were breathless from trying to keep up with Rangiku while at the same time not hit anybody.

"God you guys are slow, hurry up." She entered the store leaving the two of them alone.

Toshiro and Ichigo just looked at each other and shook their heads. _How in heavens name can she not be winded? Women are just…confusing._

Toshiro went into the store and froze. _It's a groom's worst nightmare._ The shop was appropriately named, everything that dealt with weddings was there, silverware, clothes, decorations, tablecloths. _Tablecloths?_ He saw Rangiku run up to the salesclerk. Toshiro sighed and walked over.

_Might as well get this over and get out of here._

"Hi there!!!" Rangiku said surprising the salesclerk, who was a guy, by the enormous cleavage and minimal covering.

"Yes. Well my young nephew here," she grabbed Toshiro who scowled at being called young, "accidentally damaged his tux that he needs for my best friends wedding? Can you find one for him, please?"

"Uh, sure," the clerk said still a bit mystified by Rangiku.

"Age?"

"Huh?"

"I need to know his age. Age?" the guy asked again.

Toshiro really wanted to yell out his real age, but Rangiku beat him to the punch.

"He's 15."

"Woah, you sure are short for your age."

Ichigo couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "You don't even know the half of it."

Toshiro subtly dropped the temperature around Ichigo, warning him to shut up. _I am going to freeze his mouth closed during the reception_. He gulped. _The reception, it's under 2 hours away!!_ He wanted to scream at time to hurry up and move faster.

"Here, will this work?"

The guy was holding up a black…thing, it was hard to tell what it was. Before Toshiro could get a good look at it, Rangiku grabbed the tux, threw money on the counter, grabbed the boys hands and rushed out of the store all in under a minute.

"Thank you!" she screamed.

"You're…wel…come…I guess," answered the clerk clearly confused.

_5 minutes in Toshiro's quarters in the Tenth Division_

"OK, Taicho, go in the bathroom and change your clothes, change fast," Rangiku said has she threw the tux at Toshiro and threw him into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Rangiku went and dusted off Ichigo's tux, which surprisingly didn't suffer any damage except for dirt.

"Go over there Ichigo. I need to change into my bridesmaid dress.' (A/N: the wording just doesn't sound right…).

"WHATT???? No way, not with me in the room you are!!!"

"Jeez, get a grip, just turn around, I'll change fast, you won't even notice."

"Nu uh!!!! Not going to happen…," Rangiku ignored him and started changing, "Wait! What are you doing? AHHHH!!!" Ichigo bolted out of the room like he was being chase by hundreds of Hollow (A/N: like he would run away from Hollows, not when he has his awesome Bankai!!)

"Wonder what his problem is? Oh well." So Rangiku changed into a beautiful peach colored dress with white accents that fit her perfectly, in her case not to proacitive she didn't want to take any of the attention from Momo.

After a while, Rangiku summoned up the courage to check on Toshiro since she heard no commontion going on in the bathroom for a long time.

"Taicho?" No answer. "Taicho, come on out, let me see what you look like." Still no answer. "Here I'll turn around so I won't see you. So come on out."

Eventually, with a lot of coaxing on Rangiku's part, the bathroom door finally opened and an arctic blast blew out chilling her to the bone. Rangiku slowly turned around to look at Toshiro.

She tried to keep it in, but couldn't help laughing at her taicho. Toshiro's suit extended farther in every direction possible, he looked like a dwarf in giant's clothing.

"Oh, Taicho!!!" She choked out, barely breathing since she was laughing so hard.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!! Shut up and help me. This…this…thing is too BIG!!!!!"

OoOoOoO

A/N: well what Toshiro said at the end was kinda stupid and what is with Ichigo not liking seeing naked girls or being in the same room as them, he is a little messed. oh and i apologize about not having a lot of Toshiro in the story currently, a wedding is mainly for a girl you know. he may be in it more in the future. oh please review and tell who you want to see as Momo's maid of honor- Rukia or Rangiku and Toshiro's best man- Ichigo or Rengi or anybody else since i don't think that Toshiro has any close male friends. ideas please.


	5. Chapter 5: Fix It!

A/N: here is the next chapter of the wedding!! woot woot!

Disclaimer: the only way i own bleach is with my imagination.

* * *

"What did you do Yachiru!!!" yelled a freaking out Momo.

"I made it look prettier, Peachy!!" Yachiru giggled. Peachy was so funny when she was mad.

The little girl had covered everything, all the decorations, the flowers, and the tables (which were with) in black gunk. The chairs had writing all over them of the nicknames given to them like "Baldy, Machi, Big Boobies, Ichi, Whiskers, Flower, Bya-kun, etc." All Yachiru wanted to so was add to the decorations, she should get some appreciation.

"KENPACHI-TAICHO!!" Momo was furious at the taicho for letting the pink-haired lieutenant ruin the hall.

For the first time in his life, Kenpachi felt a little twinge of fear, so small he didn't even realize he felt it, instead he was thinking how fun it would be to fight brides on their wedding days because they would fight better. The reason he thought this was because Momo looked like she was going to kill him and that had to involve fighting, didn't it?

"Yachiru was in your charge when she messed it all up and so now you get to FIX IT!! SO GET BUSY!!!!.

Yes he was definitely going to start fighting brides, he could possibly get some enjoyment out of it.

"Uh, Momo, you need to go put your dress on and um, Kenpachi-taicho, Renji can help you clean up if need be."

Rukia tugged on the bride's hand and slowly dragged the fuming girl back to the building.

"Bye, Peachy! Have a nice day!" giggled Yachiru, Peachy was just to funny.

"Heh," Kenpachi grunted, "whoever thought **I** was dangerous when angry never saw a stressed out bride." He stooped and picked of the pink headed girl. "Come one we need to find Renji and then get you ready."

OoOoOoO

"Taicho! Taicho, Taicho, Taicho!!!" Rangiku could not stop laughing at the short captain.

"SHUT UP Matsumoto and fix it!!!" yelled Toshiro who was drowning in his new tux.

"Oh Taicho, calm down, don't freeze me to death," she giggled out.

"Matsumoto…" he growled.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I be a normal height so this wouldn't happen? Why in heavens name did I go on that roof with my custom made tux on??!!

"AUGGG!!!"

"Hold still Taicho! I can't pin it when you are fidgeting like a young child."

"Oh Shiro-chan!!!" sang out a voice, "How are things going?"

"Over here Ukitake-taicho, just fixing the Taicho's tux. We had a **little** upset," answered Rangiku.

"Little?" Toshiro said through clenched teeth. _Is that in reference with my height?_

"Yes, little. Now stop moving! Do you need anything Ukitake-taicho?" Rangiku said while cutting the sleeves of Toshiro's jacket.

"Oh, not really. I'm just here to say that the cake is finished and that I placed protection around so that nothing can happen to this one. So you want the same decorations as before?"

"Something…ow," Toshiro said while getting stuck with a pin, "happened to the cake?"

_I'm a little lost, are they not telling me stuff?_

"Yes, but there is no need to worry about it, Ukitake-taicho took care of the problem," she looked over to Ukitake, "Anything else?"

"Nothing except that I wanted to see how Shiro-chan was doing with the whole 'wedding'," he made air quotations, "thing. So mini me, any second thoughts or doubts?"

"Yes."

"WHAT!?" both Rangiku and Ukitake yelled.

"I'm seriously doubting that my tux will be ready in time for the reception."

WHOOSH! The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"DON"T DO THAT!! I seriously thought that you were going to leave Momo at the altar!" scolded Rangiku.

"Why the HELL would you think that?? That is stupid you idiot!" yelled Toshiro back at Momo. (A/N: toshiro is a little meaner in this story because he is undergoing a lot of stress with getting married. I'm sorry if you readers dislike the mean-ish Toshiro, he can't help but get mad when someone thinks the wrong things).

_Why would anything think I would leave Momo? They are such freaking idiots!!!_

"Don't yell at me while I'm chopping away with scissors! I may cut your tux wrong!"

"OH, so you can yell at me while cutting away and I'm your superior you shouldn't be yelling at me at all!"

"You shouldn't yell at the person who put the wedding together and is going to be doing your paperwork while you are on a honeymoon!"

"You doing paperwork-"

Ukitake just stared at the two fighting and figured 'What the hay, they won't notice me leaving', so he left.

"Uh, where did Ukitake-taicho go?" asked Rangiku after looking around.

"He probably left due to your stupidity."

"Hey, that's not very nice Taicho!!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up and finish with my tux," said a very grumpy Toshiro.

"Hmpf."

_Can this day get any worse?_

OoOoOoO

Yes, yes it can.

* * *

A/N: i am very sorry that this is such a short chapter and will forwarn you that other chapters will be short as well. who should be Momo's bridesmaid? Toshiro's groomsmen? please review


	6. Author's Note

i just decided to do a little author's note here to clarify and say some stuff.

umm...the time period is after aizen and so i'm sorry but gin cannot be in the story. i don't know what happens to aizen so nobody tell me, but it is way way way afterward and momo is over aizen.

also, ichigo has become a full shinigami and is now the captain of a squad. which one i do not know, all i know is that he has a squad of his own much to toshiro's shigrin (whatever that is?)

so here are the people

bride-momo  
groom-toshiro  
maid of honor-rangiku (momo and her became really close)  
bestman-ichigo (though toshiro doesn't want to admit it, but ichigo is his best friend)  
bridesmaid/groomsmen- rukia/renji  
isane/hisagi  
unohana/ukitake  
uryuu/orihime  
flowergirl-yachiru  
ringbearer-hanatoro  
giver of the bride or whatever it is called-byakya  
preacher-yamamoto  
ushers-ikkaku and yumichi (it is the flower guy, i have to find out how to spell his name sorry)  
musicians-shunshi (fi he likes flowers than he likes to play music and drink) and nemu (she seems like the type to know how to play a piano)

every other captain is there at the wedding and so is urahara and yourichi as well as any other friends and their oba-san (she is very happy her lil' peach and lil' shiro are getting married n_n)

yes that is all and i am going to be updating sometime this week, when i'm not sure, but it will happen eventually. if worse comes to worse than it will be updated again this month.


	7. Chapter 6: Gone with the Wind

A/N: i apologize for this being soooooo late!! so here is the next chapter of the wedding.

Disclaimer: in my imagination, bleach is mine, but we are not in my imagination so its not

Summary of what has happened so far: Toshiro and Momo are going to be married and are facing difficulties getting to the altar. recently, Yachiru has ruined all the decorations and Momo has had to redo her make up after a run in with a sprinkler system. Toshiro ran off to think, ripped his tux, went off to the human world to find and new one and has had Rangiku laugh at him in his new tux. yes, they are totally having difficulties.

* * *

"Okay Rukia, I put on the dress," called Momo.

"Well, don't you look beautiful," Rukia answered while entering the bathroom.

Momo's wedding dress was floor length. It had a white bodice attached to lace white sleeves. The skirt was ice blue, the color of Toshiro's eyes, with a white petticoat peeking out from underneath. The skirt was covered in little white snowflakes and small sparkles. (A/N: btw the whole wedding is blue and white, it is kind of a winter, snow theme which is weird because they are getting married in the summer I think?). _I look beautiful!! Shiro-chan will be so surprised! I wonder what his face will look like? Hopefully he will be happy._

"This dress is…is…is…"

"Indescribable," finished Rangiku while walking in the room.

"Rangiku!! When did you get here? Did you find Shiro-chan? Is his tux okay? Are the decorations alright? Are the guests arriving? Did—"

"Everything is fine Momo. Taicho's fine. I'm fine. Your fine. Rukia, you are not fine!!! Where is your dress!"

"Crap!" Rukia ran to her bag scrambling to find her dress. "Got it!"

"Go in the bathroom and change, I'll come help you," said Rangiku.

"Me too," said Momo.

As Momo walked over, she being her usual clumsy self tripped on the long skirt, fell over and in the process ripped the bottom half of her dress in half and tore a hole in the sleeve.

_OH MY God!! My dress! What will Shiro-chan think of me now_?

Momo looked up at Rangiku and started tearing up. _The whole thing is ruined! I'll never be able to get married now!_

Rangiku sighed. It was like de ja vu all over again.

OoOoOoO

Toshiro walked down the aisle surveying the decorations while fiddling with his tux. Rangiku had luckily been able to fix the new tux to look exactly like his old one. _Sometimes the lazy bum head surprises me_. He shook his head and looked back at the altar. Everything that was mud covered had magically transformed into pristine and new ornaments. He looked at his watch.

_10 minutes more until the guests really start arriving and 10 minutes after that I get to see her and make her my Momo._

_Momo. My Momo._ He had waited for her for so long, so long he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't. He was finally having his dream come true, to make Momo officially his, no one would be able to take her ever again. He had had his doubts about their relationship. When they first started dating, he was afraid that she still had feelings for Aizen, but as time has shown she really only cared for him. And now they were going to be married and forever together, nothing would be able to separate them.

_Momo. Momo Hinamori, no wait, Momo Hitsugaya. I quite like the sound of that. What will she look like? Will she be happy? Will…_he hated to even think about this, but…_Will she even come?_

Inwardly, Toshiro cringed away from the last question. To everyone else, he just blinked very slowly and looked up at the sky. He sighed.

Today was going to be very interesting by the time it was done.

"Toshiro!!!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho. What?" he answered Ichigo.

"You have to come greet the guests. Now hurry up!"

"Fine." He sighed again, interesting indeed. "Whatever."

Soon all the seats were filled up with the many Shinigami that were present as well as any other friends the couple had made.

"OK, so I think everyone else is here Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji told Toshiro.

"Everyone?" asked Toshiro. _See, this is why I like Renji, he treats me with respect unlike a certain orange-haired freak. Maybe I should have picked him instead of Ichigo for best man. Why did I pick Ichigo in the first place?_

"Yes."

"Groom?" "Check." "Best man." "Check." "Groomsmen." "Check." "Maid of Honor?" "Check, is with Momo." "Bridesmaids?" "Check, Rukia is with Momo, but will be coming shortly, everyone else is here." "Flower girl?" "Check, I bribed her with candy." "Ring bearer?" "Check, I bribed him with pain." "Musician?" "Check, playing music now." "Giver of the bride?" "Taicho is a check. That's everyone, I was afraid I had forgotten someone."

"Oh, good…wait what about Yamamoto-taicho?"

"Uh…uncheck?" _Ah, now I remember why I picked Ichigo._

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: several things-

1. i'm sorry that this is a really short chapter. i did include more Toshiro in it though and that should make you happy. also he is more friendly and nice and you get an insight of his feelings for Momo.

2. Yay!!! Toshiro and Momo are one step closer to being married. also, it is every bride's worst nightmare to ruin their dress on their wedding day, it is horrible!! the last comment about why Toshiro picked Ichigo is because Renji is just plain stupid. i'm sorry all you Renji lovers out there, but it is true.

3. the reason this update is so late is because i have been really sick lately and have been running a sub fever and such. also, i had drivers ed and had to drive for no reason while wasting fossil fuels!!! and then on top of it i had an essay due, and a portfolio and now i have midterm final things to study for. so be happy that you are getting this update 'kay?

please read and review and do not expect this to be updated in the next week. the next time i will update will be in february. R & R!!!

~shortliketoshiro


	8. Chapter 7: Missing in Action

A/N: i know that this is very late since it is already in february but some stuff came up.

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, the characters are just visiting my mind.

* * *

"Momo, whatever you do, do not cry!! We will fix this mess!" calmly stated Rangiku. She turned to a frozen Rukia. "You go change into your dress, and I'll fix Momo!" She turned again to look at Momo who was heaped on the floor. "Ok Momo let me work my magic.

_10 minutes later_

"There! Before you were beautiful, now you are GORGEOUS!" shrieked Rangiku.

In the mirror stood Momo, or who was suppose to be Momo, she couldn't tell since the reflection looked nothing like her. Her dress had been changed to a strapless with a white bodice shape. There were no sleeves unlike before, but instead delicate beadwork along the trim. The huge rip in the skirt had been neatly cut into a slit to allow the silky white underskirt (A/N: I have no idea what those are called at all) to peep out from underneath when she moved. It looked like a entirely different dress and one that was better than the original. _Oh my god! I can't believe that she fixed it and made it look better. Shiro-chan will be so surprised._ Momo smiled, _oh yes he will, he has never seen me like this._

"Rangiku, you are a miracle worker."

"That's two for two, but what can I say? Sake helps bring forth my natural fashion abilities and talent." Momo giggled.

"Oh yes, it is the sake, of course how could we be so stupid," answered Rukia sarcastically after appearing out of the bathroom from changing. She, too, looked unbelievably beautiful, her hair down slightly different, but still kept the same.

"Rukia," breathed out Momo, "Oh my god! You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but…yeah…well, I tried my best."

"A certain mister who happens to be participating in the wedding will be extremely pleased with this transformation, don't you think?" joked Rangiku.

"Shut up."

"I guess that is a yes."

"UGGGGG!!"

In order to keep the peace, Momo decided to change the subject.

"So…what time is it?" _Come on, I want to get married already._

"OH MY GOD THE RECEPTION WAS SUPPOSE TO START 10 MINUTES AGO!!!" screamed Rukia.

The women looked at each other.

"AHHHHHHH!!" (A/N: this is a collective yell because who wouldn't yell if they were late for a wedding).

The 3 women rushed out the door to the delayed reception hoping they weren't too late.

OoOoOoO

Meanwhile, while Momo was rushing to the reception, Toshiro was running away from it.

_Where is he? God he chooses to be late on this day, the day he needs to be on time or better yet early._

"AHH!! YAMAMOTO-SOUTAICHO!!"

_Stupid old man is making me run around looking for him on my wedding day. The heck with it, I am going back to the reception and we will just do it without him._

Toshiro quickly ran back to the hall only to bump into Ichigo.

"Thank go you are here Toshiro, old man Yamamoto is here and looking for you."

"He. Is. Here. And. Looking. For. Me?" Toshiro managed to spit out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, he is over there," pointed Ichigo who felt a whoosh of wind and looked back and realized he was talking to nothing but air.

"Heh! The midget didn't correct his name for once," Ichigo smiled and walked off whistling like an idiot.

As soon as Toshiro saw the commander, he snapped and his rage boiled over.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU WHEN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE GETTING READY TO GET MARRIED!!!!"

All the nearby Shinigami stared at Toshiro yelling at the commander, something no one has ever done. They were surprised he wasn't burning up on the spot.

"I've have been here all along, Hitsugaya-taicho, just waiting to come out at the appropriate time."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE EARLY!! YOU FREAKED EVERYONE! YOU MADE ME RUN AROUDN LIKE AN IDIOT! ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT YOU WERE WAITING! WE WERE WAITING THANK YOU VERY MUCH! UGHHHHH!!!" Toshiro stormed off muttering under his breath.

_Crazy old coot, not being here on time, delaying the freaking wedding, making it so I can't see my Momo, who the hell does he think he is, old man, he is going to ruin everything……_

Once Toshiro disappeared around the corner, Yamamoto's face turned grim and stern.

"That boy is very lucky that he is getting married today or he wouldn't be alive in the morning, yes very lucky indeed."

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: so i was unable to go on the computer for several reasons. first i had finals that i needed to study for, so i was unable to do any writing or typing at all. then i got really sick again for like the third time in the last month or so. then my computer had a bunch of viruses on it so that i couldn't even do anything on my computer. so i had to go have the whole memory wiped and had to take a bunch of time removing all my files and stuff and then put them back on once the memory was clean. then i had to install all the programs again. and i have been busy doing dance stuff and watching more bleach episodes since i want to watch the third movie-fade to black- but i'm really far behind. in school i have just started doing stuff for debates and i have a history essay and i had to make a video for baking food and i've just had a lot on my plate so i apologize for the very late update, but i did get it done in february which i what i said i would do.

please read and review, it would be muchly appreciated by me. thanks bunches.

~shortliketoshiro


	9. Chapter 8: Flowers and Rings are Needed

A/N: i'm back after a really long time. i have no excuse this time except for laziness which really isn't an excuse :(

Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach, i wish i did but i don't

* * *

_It's really hot in here._

_Flashback:_

_When the 3 women arrived at the reception, Rukia and Rangiku shoved Momo in the nearest room. _

"_Stay in here until we tell you it is safe to come out."_

"_What? Why?" asked Momo. The room was a tiny walk in closet filled with cleaning supplies and mops. It smelled of bleach, dirt, and other unnamable products. Long story cut short, it looked gross, smelled gross and was gross. _

"_Because we say so and we are in charge of you," answered Rukia_

"_Do I really have to go in __**there**__?"_

"_Yes. Now hurry up and get in before Taicho sees you," said Rangiku._

"_Well…if you say so."_

End Flashback

_It's really really hot in here. I still can't believe that I have to sit in a janitor's closet because of those two worrying about Shiro-chan. Why can't he see me? What is the point of dressing up if he can't see me?_ Momo sighed heavily.

"Calm down Momo, it is just for a little while," chirped Rangiku.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the ones sitting in a little closet that is like 100 degrees in a wedding dress," huffed Momo.

"Well, you're not the one who could get turned into an ice cube is Hitsugaya-taicho finds that we have his bride in a little closet, okay?" growled Rukia.

True. Shiro-chan would be really angry about this, but I doubt he would freeze him, or would he?

"I'll be right back you two, I have to go see if the idiot Renji needs any help organizing the entrances, he probably does. I'll look for Hitsugaya-taicho's whereabouts while I'm at. He will most likely be with Ichigo or Renji. Stay Momo." With that Rukia left and Momo was still sitting in a roasty toasty room.

What to do? What to do?

"Rangiku, this is so boring."

"Well, think of something you want to be doing right now."

Hmmm…all I want is Shiro-chan. She remembered all the times the two had been together-their first kiss, their confession that occurred right after the kiss, when he taken her to a field of flowers and had given her a red rose…flowers…rose…bouquet…

Suddenly Momo gasped as realization hit her.

"Momo what's wrong?" asked Rangiku.

"Uh, Rangiku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my bouquet is?

OoOoOoO

In order to calm down from running around after Yamamoto, Toshiro went in the back and watched the procession being organized by Renji.

"Ok, um…first the bridesmaids and groomsmen enter after Yamamoto-taicho. Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji glanced over at Toshiro who nodded in his direction, "you are already at the altar waiting for everybody else to walk in got it?" Toshiro just nodded, Hurry up. "Then Ishida and Orihime will walk in arm in arm, followed by Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-taicho. Then Isane and Hisagi, and last it will be me and Rukia—"

"Rukia and I you idiot!" Rukia appeared around the corner smacking him on the head.

"—Rukia and I. Yachiru will walk in next, make sure to spread the flowers **nicely **okay? Then Hanatoro with the rings. DO NOT DROP THE PILLOW! Then Ichigo will walk in by himself followed by Rangiku and Momo and Taicho in the rear. Got it?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard to follow Renji," said Rukia sarcastically.

"Will you just shut up? And why are you even here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you don't mess anything up idiot!"

"When do I ever mess anything up midget?!"

"All the freaking time pineapple head!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled Toshiro. _Do those guys ever shut up? It's like the real world all over again._

"Yes Hitsugaya-taicho." Both answered simultaneously.

"Anyway," said Rukia, "I'm suppose to make sure that you have everything for everybody."

"Fine then," said Renji.

Rukia sighed. "Bridesmaid bouquets?" "Check," answered Renji. "Corsages?" "Check." "Flowers." "Maid of Honor bouquet?" "Sure…" "Bride's bouquet…CRAP!!!!! I didn't give Momo her freaking bouquet." Rukia ran off toward Momo wherever she was.

Huh, freaking out over a dumb bouquet, at least I'm more mature. I wonder where they hid Momo? I haven't seen her anywhere around here. Toshiro sighed. Only a little longer.

He walked slowly over to Hanatoro.

"Hey, Hanatoro?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho?" squeaked out the Shinigami. Hanatoro was very scared of the small, short-tempered captain (A/N: heck who wouldn't be scared of an angry dwarf).

"May I see the rings?"

"What rings sir?" asked Hanatoro. What rings? What the heck does he mean what rings? God, I am surrounded by idiots.

"The rings you are suppose to bear up the aisle thus your title of 'ring bearer'."

"I never got any rings, sir."

"You. Never. Got. Any. Rings." The last bit of the sentence was growled out through clenched teeth. He doesn't have any rings, he doesn't have any rings, he doesn't have rings, he doesn't have any FREAKING RINGS!!!!………

"Yes sir," squeaked out Hanatoro.

Toshiro took a deep breath before speaking the one thought that was in his mind.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE RINGS THEN!!!!!????!!!"

OoOoOoO

Ichigo looked over to a fuming Toshiro and chuckled. Freaking out over stupid rings, at least I'm more mature, thought Ichigo as Renji appeared and hit him in the face with a piece of pie.

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: yes, so here it is the next chapter oh it was soooo beautiful...not really. i'm sorry for the lateness there was school and dance and i really didn't want to update anyway even though i could have because i had forgotten that i had already typed up this chapter. i can be unbelievably stupid sometimes.

~shortliketoshiro


	10. Chapter 9: Moving Helps You Go!

A/N: yay!!! another chapter of the story!!!!! i'm soo sorry this took a while to put up, but here it is all shiny and new!

Disclaimer: i don't own bleach *cries in corner*

* * *

"Crap, where are the flowers, Remember Rangiku, remember!!!" yelled Rangiku.

"Uh, Rangiku, it is okay if I walk down the aisle without them, I mean, I don't really need them…"

"YES YES YOU DO! The flowers complete the whole package and you have to throw them later on get it? Now where did I put them?" Rangiku pounded on her head a bit to try and remember.

"AHA!! I knew it! Momo, you stay here and I will go get your flowers. No moving from that closet understand? And if Taicho comes anywhere near here you stay quiet and don't make a sound!" Rangiku turned on her heel and flitted around the corner.

Momo sighed again and starting fidgeting with her hands.

"_**Calm down Momo, everything will be fine, Rangiku is handling it."**_

"_You're right Tobiume, but all the same I still feel like something will not work out."_

"Even if something doesn't work out, you'll still get Toshiro understand? He won't care about the wedding, all he cares about is you."

"_I know, but still, I want this day to be perfect."_

"It will be, you will see…

THUMP! CRASH!! SLAM!!

"_What was that?!"_

"Uh, Momo…I think your friends may need some help."

"_But, Rangiku and Rukia told me to stay in this closet, I can't go anywhere."_

"Forget about it, just go help them."

"_Fine."_

Tobiume's consciousness slowly faded from Momo's mind as she looked out the closet door to see if anyone was nearby. She opened the door very carefully and tip-toed out of the room and around the corner. She gasped. Lying face down on the floor were Rangiku and Rukia. Both were holding there heads and groaning.

"What happened?! Are you guys okay? How in heavens name did you land on the floor?"

"Momo! What are you doing out here, someone will see!" Rangiku stood up and started pushing Momo to the closet.

"But—"

"No buts, go back in the closet!" yelled Rukia.

See I told you Tobiume, I should have stayed in the closet. I come to help them, and they shove back in that disgusting place.

"What about my bouquet?"

"Here." Rukia handed Momo a small bouquet of white roses and bluebells (A/N: if anyone has yet to guess what the theme of the wedding is, it is white and blue, a kind of snowflake-ish theme and they are getting married in June).

"I love it! Both Rukia and Rangiku smiled. When Momo was happy, they were happy.

"Now hurry up and go in the closet or Taicho may see you!" said Rangiku.

Almost like he heard his name he yelled out "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE RINGS THEM?!!!?"

"Crap!" shrieked Rangiku, "I forgot to give Hanatoro the ring!! Rukia just stay with Momo, I'll be right back!" She ran off saying, "I have to give Taicho the ring!!"

"Did she just say 'ring'?" asked Rukia once Rangiku was gone.

"Yes." Uh oh. "Uh, Rukia…?"

"Yes?"

"This is embarrassing, but uh…er…can…I…ummm…"

"Just spit it out Momo."

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom…Can you help me…?" Momo flushed. I cannot believe I just asked her that.

"Ugh, I need an aspirin. Come on."

OoOoOoO

"I don't know sir," squeaked out Hanatoro.

"Toshiro don't beat up the poor guy—"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho and I will beat the guy if he lost the rings!" yelled Toshiro.

"Why the heck can't you midgets just shut up for a second!"

"Midget! I am not a freaking midget! And no I will not shut up for a second, you shut up for a second!!!"

"UGHH! You are hopeless!" yelled Ichigo. Under his breath he muttered, "God, why can't the midgets just shut up when I try and tell them something…"

"Kurosaki!!"

"Jeez, Taicho, I leave you alone for a minute and I come back to see you attacking Ichigo. No don't kill the best man!"

"MATSUMOTO!! Hanatoro does not have the rings!"

"Calm down Taicho! Here Hanatoro, Momo's ring." She placed a small ring on the top of the pillow in Hanatoro's hand. "I didn't trust him to have the ring for a long time. This is the one you give Momo. Ichigo give him his."

Toshiro turned. "You had my ring the whole freaking time!!!!!"

"Yeah, THAT'S what I was trying to tell you but, YOU wouldn't listen to me and shut up!"

_He didn't tell me! The idiot didn't tell me! Why again did I pick Ichigo for best man?_

"Because he is your best friend, though you refuse to admit it andddddddd Renji is an idiot…"

"_Shut up. Nobody asked you Hyroinmaru."_

"Now Taicho, go up to the alter and stand there so that the wedding can finally begin.

Toshiro just turned around and left.

"Wow! I didn't think that Taicho would actually listen to me!" said Rangiku as she went back to Momo.

While walking to the altar, Toshiro realized something. _I'm never going to be alone again, I will always have Momo and she will always have me. No more lonely nights, no more worrying about telling her my feelings, we will be happy…happy together in our own home._

Toshiro froze in his steps. A thought had struck him.

_Who moves in with who?_

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: oh my gosh!!! last night a car was traveling down my road crossed into the other lane and rammed into my neighbors fence and into a house nearby. i was like....WHAT THE HECK??? ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING?!! i know that is really mean, and i do feel bad for the person since they got cut up pretty bad cause um they ran into a house! that is what was exciting in my week...anyway...i thought that this was a wonderful chapter in my opinion. now i would love to know your opinion on this chapter and this story by having you review. i noticed that i a nice amount of people reading this story and yet i have a small amount of reviews...sooooo let's solve this problem by reading then reviewing! thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing thus far!! :) smiley for you!

Read and Review please...mucho amount of appreciation


	11. Chapter 10: The Train Stops Here

A/N: hi!!! it has been sooooooooooo long since i last updated... i felt really really bad about leaving this story for over a month that i moved my day around and made time to type another chapter! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: every night i wish upon a star for bleach because if i had it i would not have done what the author did to toshiro in the latest manga chapter! YOU HEAR THAT KUBO TITE I AM PISSED OFF ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO TOSHIRO!!! HE IS THE MOST FAVORITE CHARACTER IN ALL OF BLEACH AND YOU WENT AND DID THAT TO HIM!!!!!!!!! THAT IS NOT FREAKING RIGHT!! AND IF YOU DID WHAT I AND A LOT OF OTHERS DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO...THEN SO HELP ME GOD I WILL NEVER READ BLEACH AGAIN OR TOUCH ANOTHER BLEACH THING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!! (this does not include finishing this story, i will finish because toshiro deserves this happy ending!!!!!!)

anyway...on with the story!

* * *

"Momo hurry up and pee!! You are going to be late!" said Rukia.

"Sorry Rukia, its just…embarrassing going with you here. I'm trying the best that I can under the circumstances," Momo said, her face bright red. Currently both her and Rukia were in a small bathroom with Rukia holding up the bride's dress and Momo trying her hardest to pee like the wind (a/n: it's tougher than it looks).

"Momo? Rukia? Where are yoouuuu?" a voice called.

"Rangiku! We're in here! We're a little busy though!" yelled Rukia.

"Why the heck are you in here? What do you mean bus…" Rangiku casually walked in the bathroom, her eyes opening wide in realization, "Oh, I see…"

"Did you give Hitsugaya-taicho the ring?" asked Rukia as Momo stood and walked over to the sink.

"Yep, mission accomplished," Rangiku said with a smile.

_Thank god, I was getting worried there for a minute._

"And everything else is fine, right?" Momo asked while washing her hands.

"100% perfect, no problems whatsoever. We're just waiting on you." Instantly Momo paled.

_In just a few minutes I am going to get married!! I'm going to get married!!!! MARRIED!!!!!!!!_

"Momo are you alright?" asked Rukia, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah," she answered weakly.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Come on, we need to go," Rangiku said as she grabbed her had and dragged Momo out of the closet.

"Aren't you worried about Toshiro?" Momo asked while she was dragged away.

"Nah, he's already at the altar…waiting," answered Rukia. Momo gulped again, trying to swallow her nervousness. _I can't believe I'm getting married_.

"_**Breathe, in and out," **_Tobiume said.

Momo took a deep breath in, calming her nerves.

The walked into the hallway where everyone was waiting. As soon as Momo stepped into the crowd's lone of sight and collective gasp was heard.

"Uh hi…" she didn't know what to say, they were all just staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" (a/n: at this time, the big black box around momo's face is gone, I forgot to mention that earlier (: ).

Why are they looking at me? Is something wrong with the way I look?

"No, baka. They are just amazed at how beautiful you look."

"Really? I look that pretty that they are speechless?"

"Yes. So beautiful that everyone is jealous."

"OH MY GOD!!! Momo you look amazing!!!!" yelled Isane.

"Uh…Thanks?"

"Oh NO!" yelled Rukia.

"What?"

"We forgot to put on your train!!" (a/n: is that even the right way to spell the train for a wedding. Oh well, that's how I'm spelling it now).

"What is so big about a train? Why can't she just go without it?" asked Ichigo, still trying to get pie out of his hair.

Rukia reached over and smacked the back of his head. "The train is a very important part of the wedding! Without it the wedding wouldn't be complete!" Just then the music started playing alerting those in the back that it was almost time to walk out.

"Crap!! Rangiku go run and get some bobby pins!!" Rangiku dashed off to save the day. "Ichigo don't stand there like an idiot get out there and stall like crazy!" Rukia walked over to Momo to mess with her hair.

Slowly Ichigo turned around and walked towards the doors nursing his sore head. "Who cares about a train anyway?" He grumbled under his breath.

OoOoOoO

Toshiro was standing at the altar waiting…and waiting…and waiting…and waiting…and waiting.

"Why is it taking so freaking long?" He growled to himself.

_**"Patience kid, patience. She'll come, women in general just take a little longer to get ready, especially for a wedding."**_

_"So? Kuchiki told me to go to the altar because Momo was ready. I've done that and she still isn't here."_

_**"You doubt her so much, I'm surprised Momo even stays with you,"** _Hyroinmaru snorted.

_"I don't doubt her! I…just don't want her to do anything she regrets just because she feels that she…owes me."_

_**"She would be so happy of how high you think of her."**_

_"I think the world of her! I just want her to make the right decision…"_

_**"Even if the decision didn't include you?"**_

_"…yes."_

_**"I think the only decision she made that wasn't right and is the only choice she has ever truly regretted is about believing that Aizen was innocent for as long as she did…and maybe not realizing how much she loved you."**_

_"Really?"_

_"**Yes really, speaking of which, here comes your leading lady now,"**_ Hyroinmaru said as the double doors leading to the altar opened. _**"Good luck, little one."**_

_"Hyroinmaru!"_ Toshiro growled.

The dragon chuckled. _**"You still have a lot to learn…"**_ Toshiro snorted, _I'll deal with him later, right now I have to focus on getting married. He blinked, this is it I'm getting married…finally._

Toshiro turned and looked at the doors, prepared to be amazed at the way his bride was going to look.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them slowly to see…………Ichigo walking down the eyes, rubbing the back of his almost guiltily.

There is only one reason why Ichigo would be walking down the aisle towards him, he worst fear had been confirmed…Momo wasn't here…

This day was just turning out wonderfully wasn't it? NOT!

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: sooo? how was it? good? bad? ugly? i included some more of toshiro's insecure side since he does seem like the kind of guy to doubt the love of his life if she previously had feelings for another individual that were very strong before she had feelings for the love of her life. make sense? didn't think so...anyway oh and i also added a little more in characterness, if that is even a word...well it is now, between rukia and ichigo. *smiles* so i really don't have any reason for this being soooooo late except for a) laziness on my part b) major overloading of school projects c) homework and d) dance since we have our recital in about 6 weeks and still have to finish a lot of our pieces. yeah not really very good excuses but hey i tried :).

with the swine flu going around, make sure to wash your hands really well! drink lots of vitamin c to boost your immune system and don't get freaked out and paranoid about it...and especially don't make any jokes about wishing someone would get the swine flu so that you could get out of school or work, people have died for this virus it is not a joking matter.

don't forget to read and review...mucho appreciation for those who have :)!!!!

~shortliketoshiro


	12. Chapter 11: It's Time

A/N: i have returned!!!! i'm sooooo soooo soooo soooo sorry for having not updated for soooo long. here is an extra long chapter for you in hope for forgiveness. [LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!]

Disclaimer: i no own bleach!

* * *

"Found some!!!" Rangiku rushed back to Momo as quick as could be, who looked slightly panicked. "Rukia hold up her train! I got some bobby pins for it!"

Rukia quickly complied to Rangiku's orders while everyone else watched off to the side. Soon a slight coughing could be heard as well as a high pitched squeal (A/N: that would be a mike sound).

"Well…um…hello! I am Ichigo Kurosaki and this guy's," all Momo heard was a small scuffling sound. _I guess Ichigo did something to Toshiro…hopefully nothing really bad_, "best man. I have been sent out by the lovely wedding planners to do some introductions to the wedding of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori…" At that point Momo ignored all that Ichigo was saying.

"Almost done Rangiku?" Momo asked while looking up slightly at the women working on her head.

"Not quif…almoph," Rangiku said with pins sticking out of her mouth while wrestling with the train.

"It takes time to put a train on correctly, definitely more than a few seconds or even a minute," Rukia clarified lifting more of the train to create better access for Rangiku's pinning.

"Well we don't have a long time to put this on," said Renji.

"Thank you Mr.-Vice-Captain-Obvious-Here, hence the reason I sent Ichigo out to stall, we needed more time," Rukia growled, glaring dangerously at Renji, who visibly shrank back at the look.

"There…all done! That was the last pin!" said Rangiku, "You look like perfection!"

As Rukia fluffed out Momo's train everyone stared once again at her. _I guess I look really nice._

"_**Better than nice, Momo. You look beautiful, Toshiro is a very lucky man to have you**__."_

"_As is Hyroinmaru for you."_ (A/N: do swords get married when the wielders do? What about the swords of Byakya and Hisana? Are they married also?).

"_**Thank you."**_ Suddenly the wedding music began with Ichigo running into the room.

"Is she ready yet?" asked Ichigo while getting in position to walk in.

"No duh, baka!" Rukia said while kicking him in the shin, "Why else would the music have started!?" Once again Rukia kicked him, who flinched slightly that time.

"Knock it off midget. Everywhere I go I get picked on by the 5 feet and under patrol, give a break for once," said Ichigo, shaking his leg a little to regain some feeling in it. Rukia grabbed his suit with such force pulling Ichigo down to her level.

"What did you say, Strawberry?" Rukia spit out.

"Stop flirting you two, Momo and Taicho need to get married," said Rangiku. "We were not flirting!" "Just ignore them, Momo. Enjoy the last few seconds of being single. Don't worry, you will be fine." Rangiku gave her one last hug, as did Rukia before they marched out of the room onto the aisle.

"_**It's time, Momo."**_

Byakya walked up to Momo, as he was the one who was going to be giving her away.

"Thank you Kuchiki-taicho for doing this," Momo mumbled out as he stood next to her.

"Your welcome. It is my honor," slowly Byakya held out his arm for her, "Ready?"

_It's now or never._

"_**He's waiting."**_

"Ready," she answered with resolution ringing with the word.

_For the longest walk of my entire life._

OoOoOoO

During the time that Rangiku was putting on Momo's train

As soon as Ichigo made it to the altar Toshiro hissed out, "What the heck do you think you are doing Ichigo?"

Carefully Ichigo picked up a mike, answering "Stalling."

_Stalling?_ Toshiro stood frozen (A/N: no pun) while Ichigo stalled as best as he could.

"Well…um…hello! I am Ichigo Kurosaki and this guy's," all of the sudden Toshiro found himself rudely grabbed by an arm and placed directly under Ichigo's armpit. _Gross_. "best man. I have been sent out by the lovely wedding planners to do some introductions to the wedding of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori…" As the audience clapped, Toshiro started to freeze the arm around his shoulders. Quickly Ichigo removed his arm, flexing his hand due to the cold.

_Why is Ichigo stalling?_ Only one possibility came to mind-Momo wasn't here. _That was why I was waiting for so long…she didn't come…_

"Why? What's the point?" Toshiro asked. _It's not like stalling will bring her here any sooner, if she didn't come then, she won't come now._

"Let's recognize the great musicians who have been playing for awhile already…Shunshi and Nemu!" Ichigo told the crowd, "She has to have time to fix the dress malfunction, she can't come out here without it." _What?_ Toshiro was shocked. _Did he really say what I thought he did?_

"Dress malfunction?"

"Yes. What else?…and now for Kenpachi and Yachiru who redid all the decorations, a round of applause for them too." The reason why she has been late was due to a dress problem. Toshiro internally let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't left him.

"_**Of course not, that was what I've been telling you!"**_yelled Hyroinmaru.

"_Shut it."_ Toshiro knew the dragon was right, but his main concern was still Momo. _She has a problem and I'm standing her because???_ Toshiro took a step forward with the intention to run to his Momo, but instead he felt a hand land on his shoulder and grip tightly.

"Now for Renji who brought everything here as well as Ukitake-taicho who baked the wonderful cake!" Ichigo yelled again, squeezing on Toshiro's shoulder in a warning, "Don't move a muscle. Rangiku and Rukia have the situation handled. Your job is to stand here and look happy."

_Damn him!_ Toshiro unhappily relented going to his Momo. _Why should I be happy when Momo was in trouble?_

"_**Calm down, it's not like she is in a real trouble."**_

"_How do you know, she could really need me right now and instead I'm forced to stand here smiling and waiting!"_

"Calm down my occasionally stupid and over protective master. If she is real trouble, which she isn't she has your vice captain, 3 captains, 5 other vice captains, a Quincy and that Orihime girl to protect her and Momo is a vice captain on top of that, a fact you often forget."

"_Fine…wait what did you call me?"_

"_**Nothing that's not true. Now stop worrying!"**_

"_I'm not worrying, I'm just…greatly concerned_," said Toshiro, completely ignoring everything that Ichigo was saying the congregation.

"Yeah right and I'm a fire sword as hot as the sun."

"_Ugh…just..just be quiet and return to your inner world."_

"Fine, but just know…she is fine, Tobiume, or me for that matter, would not let anything happen to her."

Toshiro took a breath, Hyroinmaru was right, she was fine, just running late and nothing bad was going to happen to her.

"_You're right. I'm sorry I doubted you."_

"_**I always am, little one. I always am,"**_Hyroinmaru's voice fading into Toshiro's mind.

Suddenly music started playing, interrupting Ichigo's speaking, most of which Toshiro didn't even hear. Heck, he even forgot Ichigo was standing next to him.

"I guess this is my cue to stop talking and get backstage to the wonderful wedding planners of Rangiku and Rukia. I hope you all have a fabulous time," Ichigo handed the mike off to Yamamoto and brushed by Toshiro.

"Good luck…Hitsugaya-taicho. You owe me one." Quickly Ichigo ran down the aisle and through the double doors.

"_**It's time. Ready little one?"**_

"_I thought you returned to your inner world?"_

"I did. Answer the question young one."

Toshiro looked toward the double doors to see Ishida and Orihime, the first couple, walking in. He took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"She's coming."

Toshiro closed his eyes and then opened them a second later.

"Ready."

_For the longest wait of my entire life._

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: so close to the big event! i promise that the next chapter will contain that event, though it may be split up into 2 chapters *grins evily* we shall see.

so yeah this is late for several reasons. 1) i had a lot of school work the last month of school that i had to do, as well as tests i needed to study for. the only real reason my other story Alone got a new chapter was because i had already typed that up. 2) i got a job, that took away a lot of writing time already, and since i had a job i was really tired to instead of writing i would sleep. 3) the last chapter (Chapter 10) i changed from my original hand written version and then on top of that i didn't type this chapter right away so i...kinda...'lost the train' of thought...heh..i made a funny. anyway i forgot what i wanted to write so it took time for me to rethink the chapter.

i hope you liked this chapter and please read and review! Reviews are like...ice cold tea on hot sunny summer days.

Read & Review...mucho appreciation to those who have..and will?

~.dancing.


	13. Chapter 12: Forget Something?

A/N: i, -flying-dreaming-dancing-, have returned from hibernation that has lastest for....a very long time! i had some time this weekend so i thought 'hey i shoud type another chapter of the wedding for all those poor starved readers out there!' so here you go! and for you poor hungry readers for Alone, i'm working on reconstructed right now, so i don't know when there will be an update..sorry! so merry early christmas!

Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach, i just bend the characters to fit my story!

* * *

The first thing Momo heard was the wedding music and the collective gasp of all the guests as she walked through the doors with Byakya.

The first thing she saw was the ground in front of her feet, her shoes peeping out from under her dress with each step down the aisle. _I can't look up, I can't look up…._

"It's okay Hinamori, all is well," said Byakya, steadying his grip on her arm.

_Just take a deep breath in, smile at the people, and breathe out_, Momo told herself.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to view the crowd, all her friends she had met through the years, as well as those she had fought with time and time again. As she scanned the gathering she noticed one of the most important people in her life-her Oba-san who was already delicately wiping her eyes with a kerchief. _I'm so glad she is here_.

As Momo continued to walk down the aisle, she looked around at the people standing at the altar. First she spotted Rukia, who gave her an encouraging smile. A bright red flash of hair moved in her peripheral vision. Renji had leaned over to whisper something to Ichigo who was standing next to him, but as soon as he noticed her looking at him he winked in her direction. Momo smiled, _that joker, I hope he doesn't get turned into an ice block anytime soon_.

Last but not least, Momo saw Rangiku who smiled and mouthed the words, "He's waiting. Good luck."

Momo knew exactly who she was talking about, Toshiro, the last thing she wanted to look upon before she was married.

In her head, Momo gasped, but on the outside she just smiled and blushed a deep scarlet from the intense look Toshiro was giving her.

Toshiro looked amazing, like he had stepped out of those ads from the human world. He had discarded his normal shinigami outfit as well as his captain's haori. Hyroinmaru was propped up against a seat along with Tobiume, both carefully watching from the side. Toshiro wore a solid black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black satin tie. Pinned to the jacket was a single white rose. Though his hair had more orderly spikes, it was still gravity defying. He stood with one had in his pocket like he was bored without a care in the world and impatient all at the same time. The normal scowl on his face was there, but a large smirk could be seen too.

Momo looked up at the eyes that were staring at her so intently like she was the most important thing in the word. She had always said that Toshiro's emerald-teal eyes were like portals into his soul and today was no different. She saw everyone emotion that played across those round windows, there was anxiety, expectancy, nervousness, fear, happiness, excitement and most importantly love.

_I'm doing the right thing. He loves me, I love him, we are made for each other._

Before she knew it, Byakya was already handing her over to Toshiro, placing her arm on his.

Toshiro gave her his famous smirk as she looked up at him once more. Momo was still amazed at how handsome he looked. _He's barely like the little boy I knew so long ago. He isn't the young short captain with an attitude and so much to prove either. He is a completely different person, a man, __**the**__ man I am going to spend the rest of my existence with_.

As the two slowly faced Yamamoto, one thought crossed Momo's mind.

_I'm marrying an angel._

OoOoOoO

_I'm marrying an angel._

As soon as Momo had stepped through those doors, Toshiro's eyes were instantly glued to her. She looked so breathtaking gorgeous, he was speechless at the sight. Her hair was down, just the way he liked it, but instead of being straight like normal it was wavy and put up with a pin he had given her many Christmases ago. Her dress was strapless, showing off her shape and making her curves appear larger than in actuality, not that he would know of course (a/n: yeah right *wink wink*). Her skirt had a slit in it that went up to knee height, teasing him with a flash of her legs. All in all, she was beautiful.

_Wow…and she's all mine._

Toshiro had noticed that when she had entered the room, Momo had held her head down, hiding her face. _Probably embarrassed from all the attention._ Eventually he saw that she had raised her head up to look around. All he could do was watch her see the people and wait patiently for her to look at him.

And then their eyes met and he stared deeply into the golden brown orbs walking closer and closer to him. Toshiro couldn't help it, but a smirk broke out on his face when he saw her blush as she noticed him staring. _Momo, Momo, Momo_, was all that ran through his mind.

He barely recognized the fact that Byakya had placed her on his arm and that Yamamoto was starting the ceremony, Toshiro only saw Momo and that was it.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to unite Momo Hinamori-fukutaicho and Toshiro Hitsugaya-taicho in holy matrimony..."

The next thing Toshiro became aware of was Momo saying in her sweet voice, "I do," filling his heart with overwhelming joy. _She did it, she became my wife!!!_

Then, all the sudden words came out from his mouth after Yamamoto had said them and then came…

"…Till death do you part?"

"Uhhh…umm…" He gulped. _What am I supposed to say?? I forgot the most important words!_

"_**Idiot! Hurry up, everyone is waiting!!"**_

"_Shut up, Hyroinmaru, I'm trying to remember!!"_

"I…I…" Toshiro stuttered.

He looked down at Momo and saw tears forming around the corners of his eyes. _What the hell are the words!!???_

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: so yes, how do you like this return to the writing scene...i feel really bad for momo..T.T i'm crying on the inside *sniff sniff*

Please READ and REVIEW!

~-flying-dreaming-dancing-!


	14. Chapter 13: Flying Flowers or Food?

A/N: i have returned!!! from being dead!!!!....jk, i just have had a really busy junior year so far, but now we are on winter break so i decided to crank out a chapter, hopefully i can type another one before i go back to school! and now for the long awaited chapter..

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach, because if i did then the series would be super behind due to my own natural laziness.

* * *

_How could he? He said he wouldn't!!!!!_

Momo looked at Toshiro whose doubt was written all over his face. _Why did he forget_, she thought tears welling up in her eyes.

How could he do this? I knew it, I knew it, he never really loved me, he just felt loyalty nothing more. He never wanted me, he just pretended too. He is just like Aizen…no!!!! He's NOT, he is better than him, but why is he not saying "I do"?

Toshiro looked at her and she saw resolve appear in his eyes, shocking her. _Did he remember?_

Very gently, he reached out and grabbed her chin lovingly.

"I do," he said in his clear, cool voice.

She breathed a sigh of relief, though Toshiro was still holding her chin and gazing down at her.

"By the power invested in me by me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, " said Yamamoto.

Slowly, Toshiro moved forward all the while staring at her eyes. Momo gently closed them, patiently waiting.

A small gust of wind brushed her lips…and then it happened! Warmth pressed against them and it was bliss. Toshiro had kissed her plenty of times before but this kiss was better than the others, better than anything she had ever experienced. Though she was focused solely on Toshiro, Momo could have sworn she heard a hushed "Finally" muttered across the room, but she was too busy to be sure...

…And then it ended, all to soon Momo felt. She almost pouted but stopped when she looked at his smirk that pretty much said, "You liked that didn't you".

"Meanie," she said while walking down the aisle and holding onto Toshiro's at the same time.

He chuckled and looked at her again, happiness sparkling in his eyes. She smiled once more. _You'll pay for that later_. Either he had read her mind or something had changed in her eyes, but his expression faltered for a minute.

Tobiume laughed heartily.

"_What? What's so funny?"_

"_**He's a little worried and scared about what you are going to do to him."**_

"_Really…Wait, How do you know?"  
_

"_**Since you guys have been married, even though it has only been about 3 minutes, for some reason I can communicate easier with Hyroinmaru and him with me. We can tell each other how our masters feel, it's hard to explain, sorry**__."__**"Congratulations Momo! Enjoy your lived together."**_

"Okay sure."

"Thanks Tobiume."

"Momo…MOMO!!"

"What?!" Momo turned around to get hit in the face with rice.

"Congrats!" Rangiku yelled as she grabbed Momo in a vice-like hug preventing her from breathing because of her massive chest.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro growled, "I would rather not have my wife strangled, so LET GO!"

"Hai Taicho," said Rangiku, dropping her on the ground. Quickly Momo took grasping breaths, _I'll never think breathing is overrated again!_

"Now Momo, go throw the bouquet so we can all eat."

"Yes Rangiku." Momo reluctantly let go of Toshiro's hand, _I wish I didn't have to let go_.

"Okay everyone! Momo's going to throw her flowers," announced Rukia.

Carefully, Momo walked up to the altar and turned around at the first step. _Here we go._

"_No having them burst into flames Tobiume."__**"Yeah, Yeah, I promise. Anyway there's no need…"**_

"_What?"  
_

"_**You'll see."**_

Momo chucked the flowers over her head and heard a collective gasp when it was caught. She looked behind and couldn't help but giggle at who was holding her bouquet and at her expression.

It was none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

OoOoOoO

Toshiro smirked. _Surprise, surprise_.

"Well, well, well, look who caught the bouquet," he whispered over to Ichigo was staring at Rukia in shock, "You better hurry up and make your move, fate's decided to get into motion."

Ichigo glared at him. "Shut up midget."

"Hitsugaya-taicho." He looked back Momo congratulating Rukia. "Oh and we're even now."

"No," Ichigo's eyes widened as realization hit, "You didn't."

"Who knows? It could have been a strange chance of the wind. All I know is that I don't owe you anything anymore, we're even." Toshiro walked away with a still shocked Ichigo behind him. _Ha! Take that Strawberry_!

"Momo," he called. She quickly looked up, a smile gracing her face. _God, she is so beautiful_. "Let's go."

"Awwwww, Taichoooo, you're ruining all the fun…!" whined Rangiku.

"Doesn't bother me. Now Matsumoto you better let Momo go otherwise your stash of 'hidden' sake won't be there tomorrow."

"Here you Taicho," Rangiku said quickly pushing Momo towards Toshiro, "Have a nice day."

Toshiro offered Momo his arm, who quickly accepted it. _Looks like she want to get out of her just as much as I do_. He smirked again, wider when he noticed her blushing.

"Let's go eat, Shiro-chan," she said smiling at the scowl that appeared on his face at his nickname.

The Reception

After waiting for the appropriate time, Toshiro and Momo entered the ballroom decorated for their reception.

"Make way for the bride and groom!!" yelled Renji as the two entered the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

"May I have this dance?" Toshiro asked as he did a little bow and held out his hand.

Momo placed her small hand in his. "I wouldn't have it with anyone else." He smiled. _I love you._

Toshiro pulled Momo close, her head rested upon his shoulders, his near her ear where he breathed gently on her neck. _I could stay like this forever, I could stay with her like this forever._

"_**You will be with her forever,"**_ Hyroinmaru whispered quietly.

While dancing Toshiro felt Momo shiver.

"Cold?"

"No, not really. I'm just…I'm just really happy and excited and speechless and…and…happy."

"You said happy twice baka."

"I know because I am…a lot."

Toshiro held her closer in his arms. _She's happy, she's happy with me, I'm making her happy_.

After a lot more dancing and the eating of food, which was otherwise uneventful aside from Yachiru throwing a tantrum at the lack of sugar provided, it was time to cut the cake.

"Wow Ukitake-taicho, the cake looks amazing!!" said Momo. _Woah, I wonder what it looked like before it fell. _

Ukitake had baked a cake that had 7 layers, was covered in white fondant with little blue dots all over it as well as million snowflakes. On top of all that decoration, the entire cake was covered in a sparkly petal dust (a/n: got that off of cake boss [;).

Momo looked over at Toshiro.

"Together?"

"Together." _For forever and always_.

They slowly cut the cake (with Ukitake sniffling in the background and murmering "My masterpiece…" T.T).

"Here Shiro-chan," Momo said while offering him her fork with a chunk of cake on it. Toshiro leaned over a bit and stole the piece off her utensil.

Damn, who knew Ukitake could make awesome cake, now I'll have to take his candy for at least a year…at least I won't have to eat it alone.

While chewing his cake in bliss, an annoying voice called out from behind him, "Oh Taichooooo!"

"Matsumoto," he growled out when he turned around to see a finger cover his cheek and nose with icing.

"Ha! Shiro-chan you got frosted!" giggled Momo.

"Really, well so did you." _Oh I got her…_

"Uh, no I don't," a puzzled look crossing her face.

"Yes you do," Toshiro reached out and grabbed Momo, rubbing his face all over hers while she screamed, "all over your face."

"Uck!! Thanks a lot, now I'm all sticky, and do you know how long it took to make my face that way??!!!" yelled Momo.

"Your very welcome, and no I don't know how long it took, nor do I care, baka," answered Toshiro.

"Hphm..meanie."

"Hey Ichigo," said Rukia. Ichigo turned only to be met with cake in his face instead of pie, "YOU GOT CAKED!!!" He wiped off the cake from his eyes.

"Better watch out midget!" yelled Ichigo as he threw food at Rukia, who dodged and so the food hit Renji square in the back of the head.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" yelled Hisagi.

And then an all out food war began with Toshiro and Momo stuck in the middle…Uh Oh Spaghetti O!

OoOoOoO

A/N: well the end was kinda cheesy, but i did my best. and this is my longest chapter yet...i think...but anyway, they are finally married 8D...it makes me soooooo happy!!!

Please READ & REVIEW!! Danke!

~-flying-dreaming-dancing-


End file.
